The present invention concerns the field of communication between an electrically coupled read head, in particular resistive or possibly capacitive, and an electromagnetically coupled contactless device, particularly in the field of radio waves or light waves.
Numerous readers, in particular of the banking type or those for purchasing products or services, are electrically coupled, i.e. with coupling in proximity and especially resistive coupling. These readers are associated with electronic devices with contact pads, in particular smart cards with contacts, intended to be introduced through an opening into these readers.
However, such electronic contact devices are generally of reduced dimensions, and particularly of small thickness. This poses a first problem since the integration of data entry means or data display means is limited, so that such devices are often limited to a simple identification and sometimes to modification by readers of data comprised in memories of these contact devices. Thus, the communication of instructions or data to a reader by the contact device carrier generally occurs by means of additional units, particularly using a screen and a keyboard.
Next, such contact devices, in particular in the form of a card, can be difficult to fix to the carrier to prevent them being lost or stolen. This poses a second problem that the present invention proposes to resolve.